Une superbe journée ! Ou presque ?
by HellsingLady
Summary: Et si Yuya et Shinrei était seule lorsqu'il la embrassé ? One shot avec un zeste de lemon . Yuya Shinrei . Rated M ! Bonne lecture .
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION !

Il sagit d'une fiction classé M . Donc qui contient des scènes très osés a cause de moi! Petite coquine que je suis! Héhé …

Dans cette fiction au début , il y a un zeste de lemon , donc si vous ne voulez pas de cela ne lisez pas sa voyons! Au risque de vous traumatisez .

Soyez indulgent! C'est ma première fics ou plutôt one shot ...

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de se One shot!

Et si Yuya et Shinrei étaient seuls au moment de se baisé?

HellsingLady

« Ah! Quelle belle journée pour rendre visite à maître Muramasa! »

Pensa la belle et blonde Yuya en marchant à travers cette forêt paisible remplis de jolis plantes . Que se sois des fleurs , arbres , collines cette forêt était tout simplement magnifique au yeux de la jolie chasseuse de prime . D'ailleurs cela commençais bien une journée! Un joli sourire , non fatigué , les oiseaux qui chantonnent et le son du ruisseau en arrière plan , tigre rouge qui était resté au campement avec les autres .

- Oui! Une superbe journée s'annonce pour toi Yuya! Chantonna la jolie femme .

Derrière les arbres un sourire apparu , un sourire quelque peu sadique et coquin .

- Oh pas seulement pour toi ma jolie .. Répliqua un homme au cheveux argenté a sois même . Il descendu très doucement de l'arbre sans faire aucun bruit .

Mais Yuya sentait cette présence désagréable . Elle sortit son fusil et le chargea silencieusement . Elle se retourna en braquant son arme … dans le vide! Il y avait personne derrière elle .

- Hun?

Fit la jeune femme certaine d'avoir sentit ou entendu une présence . C'est alors qu'elle fut projeter a plat ventre au sol . Une poigne lui tenant le bras derrière son dos , son arme rendu a quelque mètre d'elle , un genou entre les deux omoplates qui la gardait bien au sol .

- Quel superbe journée Yuya … N'est-ce pas?

Dit l'arrogant en souriant de pleine dent son épée personnalisé braqué contre son cou .

- Je connais cette voix!

- Ah bon? Qu'elle est perspicace la petite!

- Tu es l'ordure qui a presque tué maître Muramasa! La dernière fois!

- Eh oh la belle , je n'aime pas me faire traité d'ordure! Il la plaqua encore plus dans le sol , celle-ci se plaignit de douleur.

« Quelle galère! Je n'ai même plus mon fusil a la main! » Se dis la blonde en essayant de trouvé une stratégie .

Shinrei adoucit sa poigne , quel idée idiote! Yuya , sûre de son coup , fit un cou de tête vers la tête de son agresseur . Bingo! Celui-ci se releva tenant son nez , la chasseuse de prime en profita pour allez chercher son arme .

- P'tite connas... Tu m'as fait saigné! Et tu vas le payé . Dit l'homme en regardant ses mains , effectivement son nez saignait a flot .

- Humm , je ne compterai pas la dessus , je vais me venger de se que tu as essayer de faire à Muramasa! Elle le mit dans sa mire en souriant fière d'elle .

- Bon et bien … je n'ai pas le choix! Souffla Shinrei .

Bang! Bang! Bang! Yuya venait de tirer trois balle , dans … le vide!

Et Shinrei était derrière elle la retournant et la tenant par les poignets .

- On va s'amuser .. héhé . Ricana l'argenté .

- De quoi tu par …!

A l'instant ou elle allait finir sa phrase , il était déjà en train de l'embrasser langoureusement et sauvagement même , pendant se temps quelque chose descendu dans sa gorge … Mais il est pas gêné celui-la! Elle lui assena un coup de genou au ventre mais il l'esquiva . Elle recula de cinq pas .

-Mais que m'as tu fais , c'était quoi sa ?! Cria-t-elle en se tenant la gorge .

- Mmmh sa ma belle tu verras dans … quatre seconde!

Une sensation se fit sentir au compte exact! Une sensation d'extase , un titillement , comme si quelqu'un l'aurait touché a son point G ..

Elle tomba au sol en tenant son sexe entre une main , son autre main venant se posé sur sa poitrine , elle gémit .

- Mais .. Ah! Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa?!

- Tu sais … Mon dragon d'eau a une autre formule mais améliorer en plus . Il ne tue pas seulement , mais il fait vivre … Un des pêchés disons .

- Que veux tu dires?

Une autre de ces sensations se fit sentir a l'intérieur de son sexe . Un peu de salive sortit de la bouche de la jeune victime . Elle tomba a plat ventre le bassin relevé , elle tenait toujours son entre-jambe en fesant de petit hoquet de plaisir .

- Humm .. L'avarice est un bien méchant pêché , il ne faut pas trop être excité comme cela , ce n'est pas sage! Le dragon que je t'ai infligé te procurera de grande extase , des chaleurs , des excitations soudaine et même peut-être un peu d'attirance pour moi . Il souria encore en regardant la victime avec un regard plein de désir et d'excitation . Tu sais que tu est excitante comme cela beauté? Finit-il .

- Salop! Haan! Il ne faut pas que je … que je! Gémit-elle sentant la chaleur monté , elle se mit a se caresser a travers sa petite culotte de dentelle blanche .

- Humm … tu commences déjà a te toucher? Sale coquine , tu me plaît! Il retira son pantalon doucement et un sexe bien membré en sortit , il se touchait aussi lui même en regardant le spectacle devant ses yeux au couleur du soleil qui celui-ci avait déjà disparu pour laissé place au nuage .

- Ne … ne me regarde pas! Cria Yuya devenu vulnérable a toute '' attaque '' .

- Je ne me priverai pas , et je vais même me rajouter a la fête et t'aider .

- Je … je refuse! Si tu fais cela … je crie!

- Si tu crois que cela me dérange? Il s'approcha d'elle et la coucha au sol détachant son ruban pour s'en servir de lien . Par la suite il écarta le kimono de la jeune victime pour faire apparaître deux jolies seins bien ferme , il n'était pas gros , ni trop petit mais parfait . Il en empoigna un férocement et lécha la pointe de ceux-ci .

Yuya se débattait en vain . Il avait pris le dessus , mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas trop ...

« Non mais je suis devenu folle ou quoi?! » Lorsqu'il mordilla sa pointe devenu durcit . Elle cria de plaisir , sa culotte devenait mouillé! C'était peut-être l'effet du dragon?

Shinrei descendit sa main vers le sexe de la demoiselle et remarqua que c'était mouillé .

- Hum .. Sa te plaît on dirait! Héhé!

- Non! C'est faux! Laisse moi partir!

- Oh mais sa viens de commencer!

Quelque minute plus tard , Shinrei lui demanda d'obéir a une faveur , lui sucer son membre bien dur qui criait qu'il avait besoin d'une bouche chaude , humide .

- Jamais de la vie .

- Tu m'obéira! Tu sais que ce dragon peux tué n'est-ce pas?

Lorsqu'il approcha la tête blonde de son sexe , des dents mordait!

- Espèce de garce! Il lui prit férocement les cheveux et lui entra son sexe bien profondément dans la bouche . Elle se retira et s'étouffa .

- Eurk !

- Tu vois? C'est se qui arrive lorsque l'on n'obéis pas au ordre . Tu m'appartiens , se dragon d'eau est en toi et m'appartiens! Donc tu es a moi . Il reprit sa poigne et la fit faire des vas et viens avec sa bouche bien douce .

- Hum! Utilise ta langue .

Elle lui obéis , se faire tué ou sucé se salop? Elle avait déjà fait son choix , elle recula et lécha le gland de se membre bien battit , les joues rouges .

- C'est bien … Oh! Comme cela!

Une autre secousse se fit sentir dans le corp de Yuya , le nectar de cette blonde sortit une autre fois de son orifice . Elle gémit langoureusement en continuant son travail , Shinrei lui lâcha les cheveux et la fille fut le travail comme une grande .

- Tu as bien compris , tu mérites une récompense . Il la repoussa au sol et lui écarta les jambes pour faire face a une petite culotte détrempé . Il la retira . Oh dieu que cette visions était sublime! Une jolie petite minette bien rosé avec un peu de poil blond , sans importance!

- N-non! Pas sa! C'est malaisant !

- Oh tu vas adorés fais moi confiance .

Puis il se mit a l'oeuvre , dès la première lécher Yuya frémit comme une dingue! Un frisson la parcouru . Il était en train de lécher sa chatte avec une telle ardeur! Il léchait partout mais particulièrement sa partie la plus sensible , son clitoris bien gonflé . Il fesait des ronds , titillait , enfonçait .

- Oh! C'est bon!

Yuya bien surprise d'elle pris la tête de son compagnon du moment et et le força a continué . Il pris tout le jus qu'elle lui avait offert .

Il laissa sa chatte de côté et se redressa pour se placer entre ses jambes caressant celle-ci avec son sexe .

- je .. ne veux pas de cela! Dis fermement Yuya .

- Oh tu es sûr?

- Oui? Dit Yuya hésitante .

- Très bien … Il s'écarta et la jeune femme vit qu'il se leva pour se rhabiller . Elle se mit a l'action et se mit a quatre pattes .

- Ne t'habille pas! Je veux que tu me pénètres mon sexe! Que tu me rendes folle! Fait moi palpité et goûter au plaisir somptueux d'un orgasme! Cria la jeune excité les yeux fiévreux de désir en regardant le joli homme arrogant .

- Bien! Il sourit satisfait et laissa tombé son pantalon sur le sol pour se placé a genou et mettre son sexe devant l'entré humide de la fille . Il entra d'une traite! Flan! Sans avertissement . Ce qui fit hurler de plaisir . Dieu que c'était bon!

- Oh! Oui! Hurla-t-elle la salive au bord de sa bouche .

- Hum... tu baves d'excitation ma petite perverse! Ah! Ta chatte est si serré et humide . Si confortable .

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre elle se contenta de gémir . Elle devenait folle , elle était si près de l'orgasme! C'était dommage d'en finir la!

- Je , Han! Je jouis! SHINREI!

- Oh! Yuya! Cria les deux bêtes de sexe .

Un explosion de plaisir se fut dans le corp de Yuya , se qui l'électrisa un bon moment , Shinrei se retira et éjacula sur le dos de sa victime préférer en gémissant durement .

Plus tard

- Tien , bonjour Yuya . S'exclama Muramasa toujours aussi calme . Tu es venue prendre le thé?

- Oui maître Muramasa . Dis Yuya aux anges pensant toujours a la scène qui venait de se passé .

FIN

J'espère que cela vous a plus!

Désolé si c'est court .

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes!

Lachez vos previews .

Et merci d'avoir lu se One shot de Yuya et Shinrei!

HellsingLady


	2. Une superbe journée Ou presque ?(part2)

Deuxième partie : Une Superbe journée! Ou presque?

Hey hey!

En faveur d'une fille , je décide de rajouter une deuxième partie a ce '' two shot '' .

J'espère qu'elle aimera sa . Car moi même j'adore faire plaisir au gens! Héhéh!

Bon , cette fois si , Kyo sera de la partie . Arrivera-t-il a remonter le moral de sa planche a pain?

Vous verrai!

Bonne lecture surtout .

HellsingLady

Ce thé était bien bon … Mais le moral de la blondinette avait rechuté . Croire qu'elle était tombé sur le charme de se jeteur de dragon d'eau du clan Mibu … Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même! Le dragon l'avait fait tombé sur son charme! Quel salop celui-la .

Elle était sur le chemin du retour pour rentré chez elle .. Ce resto-bar … d'où elle habitait avec son amant Kyo .. Mais comment allait-elle lui expliqué .

- Yuya , reste calme … Sa respiration et son pouls augmentait au fil qu'elle avançais vers sa demeure . Cette demeure si belle et naturel . Ou un amant arrogant mais gentil l'attendait les bras ouvert .

Elle soupira un grand coup puis ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir .

Des gens en train de bavarder tien donc! Avec tout le monde! Bontenmaru et Sasuke , Sakuya et Kyoshiro , Okuni et Yukimura , Akira et Akari , Tigre rouge et personne ou plutot sans accompagnateur/accompagnatrice ( pauvre lui .. ) . Tout le monde quoi! Elle se sentit un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir a affronté Kyo tout de suite … Quelle chance sa alors!

- Hey Yuya! Comment tu vas!

Elle reconnu cette voix .

- Bonjour Yukimura , je vais … très bien et toi? Ment-t-elle en souriant a celui-ci .

- Super bien ! Il avait toujours se grand sourire d'imbécile heureux plaqué au lèvre .

- Comment c'est passé cette journée chez Muramasa? Répliqua tigre rouge jaloux un peu .

- Bien! Le thé était bien laité et succulant .

Sakuya soupira déçus .

- Zut alors … Moi qui voulais t'en offrir . Elle fit une moue boudeuse tenant une taillère et deux petit verre . Un ensemble de thé chinois .

- Je … je pourrais bien en prendre une tasse! Souria-t-elle a Sakuya pensant lui faire plaisir . Effectivement c'était le cas elle sauta de joie , et pendant qu'elle sautait de joie , tout le thé tomba sur Kyoshiro.

- ARRRRGHH! C'EST CHAUD! Hurla-t-il sentant ses vêtements brulé .

- Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé Kyoshiro! Elle se projeta sur lui pour lui retirer ses vêtements sauf son pantalon .

'' Eh bien , je crois qu'il n'y a plus de thé '' Pensa la belle Yuya en riant intérieurement . Cela la soulagea de rire un peu . Mais elle savait que son moral reviendrait chuté lorsqu'elle serait seule avec Kyo et qu'elle allait devoir se vider le cœur .

Kyo la regarda toute la soirée d'un air songeur .

- Allez Au revoir tout le monde! Sourie Yuya mais quand même déçu qu'il partent si tôt .

Sakuya s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un câlin d'au revoir .

- Désolé pour le thé! Dit-elle sincèrement désolé .

- Allez se n'est pas grave . Chuchotai-je a son oreille . Kyo vous dis tous au revoir , il est sûrement en train de se changer .

- Bye bye!

Quelque minute plus tard , il était tous partit . En groupe . Yuya sentit un souffle dans son dos . Elle se retourna et vu son amant torse nue . Oh qu'il était séduisant!

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette planche a pain . S'exclama le démon en la prenant par les épaules doucement .

- Je … Laisse moi tranquille! Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit , tout bien fait .

Kyo entra en défonçant la porte .

- Euh … je te dois une autre porte planche a pain … Encore .

- Allez .. que se passe-t-il? Demanda le démon plein d'affection .

- Je .. je ne désire pas en parler ..

- Je suis ton amant Yuya , tu me dois d'en parler sinon , cela va allez très mal . Il fut un sourire taquin en préparant ses doigts a une expérience de chatouille .

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire ..

Le sourire de Kyo s'estompa , il pris Yuya et l'installa entre ses jambes .

- Vide toi le cœur mon ange … Il lui joua dans les cheveux avec ses grosses main quand même douce , pas comme celle d'une femme mais ..

- Oh! Il lui donnait tant de tendresse , sa faisait tellement du bien …

Elle fonda en larme .

- Je … je me suis fait agresser! Pleura la blondinette complètement détruite .

- QUOI?! S'enragea Kyo . Qui étais-se salop?!

- Shin...shinrei .. Chuchota l'ange au aile brisé .

- En plus?! Ce salop je le tuerai! Ces yeux était plus rouge que jamais .

- Je n'arrive pas a … oh .. oubliez se maudit con . Dit Yuya rouge tomate , de colère .

Le souffle et le poul de Kyo baissa et un sourire coquin se posa sur ses lèvres .

- Moi je peux te le faire oublier ..

Les lèvres de Kyo se posa sur la joue de Yuya pour descendre jusqu'à son cou … De doux baiser très sage et affectueux .

- Oh mon amour .. Sanglota Yuya , ses joues s'enflammèrent doucement .

L'éclairage de la chambre n'était qu'une lueur de lumière jaune et reposante . Le lit était parsemé de drap blanc et noir très doux . Elle s'agrippa de ceux-ci lorsqu'il commença a touché doucement son ventre , il le caressai tout doucement . Elle frissonna amoureusement .

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu me pardonnes mon chéri …

- Mais se n'était pas de ta faute .. Il lui chuchota a l'oreille des mots doux et réconfortant tout en lui caressant son sexe et ses seins rond et bien ferme . Elle se contenta de frémir et de gémir doucement dans cet maison toute silencieuse . On pouvait même entendre les hibou de dehors .

Yuya ne se gêna pas et pris le sexe de Kyo en dehors de son pantalon . Elle le caressa . Le démon avait bien l'air d'aimer cela .

- Kyo ..

- Oui ma chérie? Dit-il d'une voix chaude .

- Fait moi l'amour . Dit-elle plein de désir dans les yeux .

- Tout tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange .. Répéta-t-il .

Il plaça son amour sur le dos les jambes écarter légérement et doucement il entra son membre dans son entre chaud .

- Hum .. Gémit Yuya sentant tout ses sens éclater en même temps . Ce n'était pas comme avec cet idiot de Shinrei . C'était tendre et amoureux , l'amour était dans les yeux de chacun de nous deux . J'étais au ciel , au paradis . Il faisait de petit vas et viens , comme si il avait peur de briser Yuya , qui était si mince que si on la brusquerait , elle se casserait comme une branche ou une poupée de porcelaine que l'on fait attention comme si c'était notre enfant .

- C'est si bien Kyo . Ah! S'exclama Yuya en pleine monté de chaleur .

- Il fait chaud .. Déclara Kyo .

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes mon amour! Déclara Yuya a son tour elle était proche d'avoir un orgasme langoureux et excitant , c'était bien mieux avec lui en effet . L'autre orgasme qu'elle avait eu était horrible .

- Je jouis mon ange! Tu es trop bandante . Dit-il en se mordant les lèvres .

Il sorta dès que Yuya eu son orgasme , en bloquant son éjaculation , il ne voulait pas explosez sur Yuya , c'était trop souillant . Il descenda du lit et remit son sous-vêtmement pour retournez dans celui-ci et faire un calin a son amour , il l'embrassa sur le front , l'ange dormait a présent , épuiser .

- Je t'aime … Souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir a son tour .

FIN

Voilà j'espère que cela vous as plus .

Cette deuxième partie .

En effet je pensais faire qu'une seule partie mais ( os ) … J'avais changé d'avis pour une fille qui adorait le couple kyo x Yuya . D'ailleurs moi aussi héhé .

Alors laché vos reviews!

Désolé si c'est court .

Et a la prochaine!

Hellsing Lady


End file.
